


nightmares and love confessions

by meshtams



Series: Muggle Living [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Desi Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, Harry looks after Draco, Love Confessions, M/M, Neighbors, Nightmares, draco malfoy has stick and poke tattoos, harry calls draco sweetheart and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: three months later, draco has a nightmare and goes to harry for comfort. love confessions, getting together and comfort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Muggle Living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Nightmares

Almost three months since Harry and Draco had re-met, Draco bolted upright, his duvet tangled around his legs, panting and sweating, and he felt a sob wrack through him. Tears flowing down his cheeks, he looked at the clock beside his bed. _03:04_. He couldn’t stop shaking or crying- that was the worst nightmare he’d had in months. Pushing himself out of bed, he pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing down as far as it would go; it was too short and too wide on his tall, skinny frame, because it was one that Harry had left in his flat a few days before. The past few months, Harry had been coming over almost every day to hang around with Draco, listen to music, and once even gave Draco a new stick and poke (a snake wrapped around his leg just above his knee), and they would definitely refer to one another as friends now.

Draco could barely get his breath, sobs shuddering through his body and leaving his breathing as irregular pants. ‘I want Harry’ he thought to himself, and before he could even fully think it through, he was out of his flat and half way down the stairs.

When he reached Harry’s door, he knocked as hard as he could with his shaking hands and almost collapsed in relief when the door was pulled open to reveal a sleepy Harry, wearing just his boxers and rubbing his eyes, his glasses in one hand.

“Draco? It’s three am, what’s...?” He put his glasses on and saw the state Draco was in- his hair was even messier than he’d been leaving it lately, his face covered with tear streaks and flushed pink, his entire body shaking hard. “Oh my god, Draco, what’s wrong?” Harry was instantly more alert.

“I-I’m sorry, I had a r-really awful dream. I’m sorry.” Harry reached out and pulled Draco into his flat, wrapping his arms around the taller man as he practically collapsed against Harry, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Okay, you’re okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you, come on.” Harry kept one arm around Draco as he pushed his door closed and guided the blond towards his bedroom. Draco kept repeating “I’m sorry” in gasping breaths as Harry got him into his room and pulled him towards the bed until they were laid side by side, Draco tucked against Harry’s chest. “Okay, love, do you want to tell me what your dream was about?”

Draco shivered, and Harry pulled the duvet up over them, wrapping it around Draco’s shoulders and rubbing his back soothingly. “I-it started with the night on the astronomy tower… but I k-killed Dumbledore, and-and then I killed Sev, and Granger and Weasley, and then the rest of your s-side, but not you, because I th-then,” Draco’s voice broke as he sobbed into Harry’s chest. “Then I tortured you, and-and-” Draco’s voice cut off.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Harry could feel his heart beating fast- the situation might be horrible, but he had the boy he’d been in love with for years cuddling into him. Not only that, but Draco sought _him_ out after having what sounded like a really horrible nightmare. “It was just a dream, love, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Harry pulled Draco even tighter to his chest, carrying on rubbing his hand up and down his back and carding the other through his messy blond hair. He kept whispering soft reassurances until he felt Draco stop sobbing and go lax on his chest- he’d fallen asleep. Harry smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead before laying his head back down and falling back to sleep himself.


	2. Love Confessions

Harry woke up first the following morning, a soft smile on his lips as he looked down at Draco, who had wrapped himself almost entirely around Harry, his legs swung over his hips and his arms around his neck. He tucked his face lightly into the blond’s hair, smelling cigarette smoke and citrus shampoo, and pressed a soft kiss to his head. As he did so, Draco stirred.

“’m sorry for bothering you last night.” His voice was thick with sleep and he sluggishly unhooked himself from Harry. “’nd for wrapping myself around you, I guess.”

“Draco, I don’t mind. It wasn’t a bother, I’m glad you felt like you could come to me last night, and I don’t mind the cuddling.”

Draco flushed prettily. “Still, I’m sorry.”

Harry pulled him back towards him, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist. “You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. I want to help whenever I can.” Draco’s face went an even darker pink at the pet name, and he smiled slightly. He felt more content than he ever had; with Harry’s strong arms around him and his rich voice calling him sweetheart, he could almost pretend they were together.

“But why?” Draco couldn’t comprehend why someone like Harry would bother with someone like him.

“Because I love you, and you’re important to me, and I don’t want you to struggle on your own when I could be helping.” Harry’s brown cheeks were flushed red at his confession, and he loosened his arms around Draco in case he told Harry to fuck off and wanted to leave, but he didn’t remove them entirely- he was far too happy to have Draco in his arms.

Draco looked up at Harry’s face, shocked, their eyes meeting. “You love me?” His voice was small and insecure.

“Of course I do. I’ve been in love with you since at least sixth year.”

“Oh.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry- he had always thought that the world-shifting, fireworks-type kisses were a myth, but when his lips met Harry’s, he knew he had been wrong. It just felt right to be kissing Harry, more right than anything had ever felt before. “I love you too. Have done since we met, really.”

Harry grinned, his eyes squinting a little and where his scar branched out under his right eye wrinkling. “I’m glad to hear that, sweetheart.” Draco felt himself melt into Harry’s arms at the pet name before Harry pressed his lips to his again, smiling against his mouth as Draco wrapped his long legs around Harry’s hips again.


End file.
